Hardly Love
by LalaPonyGirl
Summary: My First FanFic about the olden times of Equestria and a kinda messed up alicorn family this is for now the first 2 chapter hope you like please tell me any suggestions on what you would like to see later on with this story and others


Chapter 1

Back when Various Alicorn ruled the land(Each one represented something in sosciety like Music,Art,Animals,Winds,ETC) there was a small Kingdom of critters and ponys they lived together in harmony. The Queens name was GrassLight she ruled over small animals. She had a Flowing light green maine and tail her coat witch was that of grass. Her Husbands name was SummerHolt he was ruler of the east winds. He had a Summery colored yellow coat and a Stunning white owned two Little ponies both girls. One was named DancingLight and the other named Opal star. DanceingLight had a Pale yellow mane and tail but the odd thing was it seemed to raidiate a musical vibe that made the room more joyful. She also had a light pink colored coat. OpalStar had an Opal white mane and tail her coat was a creme colored now she was just a normal helthy alicorn. Both of the girls had to be dressed all fancy all the time so hair up and tails done. GrassLight wanted the girls to get used to this For when they were never got a rest from what it seemed like. They were always busy either getting taught manners or Learning a side talent. DancingLights Side talent was Singing she loved it. When she sang the room felt like it was going to burst with love and passion. But if She got mad or sad the room felt angry or depressed Because of that DancingLight's parents tried to keep her as happy as could be. So "the saying if 1 pony's not happy no pony is" is exzatly the way it works in there house hold. Because of DancingLights talent for singing she would go to royal parties to sing at them. The time came where the girls would start to learn about there parents powers. OpalStar Immidaitly clang to the small animals they liked her they stayed away from Dancinglight cause they felt weird with her Aura of feelings. DancingLight worked hard to please her parents with controling the east winds but she couldn't get it. OpalStar on the other hand was at the stage of talking to animals and making them feel safe but DancingLight could hardly make a breeze. Troubled with her feelings DancingLight's pleaseing aura quickly dropped to a sad and deppressed one. No one could get near her the aura was to powerful anyone who dared enter the range of quickly stepped out and cried . A couple Ponies Jumped out the castle windows cause it was so sad. Her parents tried to make her happy but it didn't work sense no one could get near her they had to have another child to learn the east winds. Another problem arose DancingLight wasn't eating she was thin and weak. Her parents felt bad but had to do what was best for the kingdom. The constructed a room that was hudge they made it confy it was in a tall tower but you could leave. They put DancingLight in the room and casted a spell on the walls so that the people on the out side coudn't feel aura but if the door opened who knows all the energy in the room could be catastrophous. they had a small slit so they could put food through it so finally she could eat. When DancingLight went into the room GrassLight shut the door and locked with a heard it and became scared she turned around and raced to the door. Terrified she tried to open it but it wouldn't work she eventually gave up. Later on that day SummerHolt stopped by to annouce That er mother was pregnet and the Docter ordered her to stay away from Her. Also to Give her food. A Silver plate slide under the door it carried Some Apple Juice, Carrot Pizza, and Apple Friters. She immidiatly gulped it down. Her father left. She Felt like a prisoner trapped in there suddenly one day she tried again to open the door. She regained all the fear all the rush all the ... insanity of it. Her heart raced faster faster. Her mind fadeing from reality. Her life slipping away. She felt it scared she was no she was petriffied. All the emotions was making her go insane. then there Silence she couldn't hear her heart she wasn't tinking. But was interuppted by a loud BANG then silence again. DancingLight Turned her head towards the door. There the door didn't stand. It was a hole she walked out slowly thinking about the aura she used all the power she had to stop it. She slowly desended the stairs she walked down for miles she guessed until she reached the bottem. She stopped holding it back long enough to pass out from fear then she held it again it took alot of strength she knew it had to be fast. se walked down a long corridor Lining the walls were family photos she looked for herself in some of them but only saw a small foal that wasn't her the Strange foal had a Deep Blue tail and mane and a Light blue coat. She looked at the photos one by one she saw the foal at Opal's B-day she saw the foal at what must have been it's b-day she saw none of her. at the end of the corridor stood a long framed picture of herself as a foal in a light blue dress and her hair up with the tiara in it. Below the picture stood a small plaque that said "In Loving Memory of DancingLight". She froze had she died. She took a left remembering her way to her room she walked into her room. She froze. The room was no longer her usual bed and music books stacked up high. Instead stood a tenager sitting at a desk apparently made out of air the pony sat on a cloud in frount of him was a book with pictures like a Photo album. She watched him he had a cutie mark in the shape of a leave getting blown. He turned around and his mouth dropped open. "What are you doing in my room"dancinglight asked the pony. "Your Your Your DancingLight ", He studdered,"YOUR MY SISTER my dead sister". "Um srry to burst your bubble boy but i don't have a brother and Aren't it obvious i am not dead", she asked then she fainted not realizeing how much energy she was taking up from holding in her aura. The weird pont caught her as she collasped. "You ok",he asked. "I'm Fine", She said. "WindStreak It's time for dinner we have guest's remember", GrassLight yelled. "I'll be right ther give me a sec to get into my tux," he yelled back he shut the door with magic. "ummm idk what to do Mom and Dad said u died or went missing years ago before i was born,"He explained then there was a knock on the door. A pony with an Opal white main and tail with a creme colored coat and a light pink dress walked in and said,"Come on dork Mom says to hurry up," she froze when she saw dancinglight in his arms. " Y-Y-Your Dead how is this possible," she studdered,"OK ok i can see your weak never mind that we have to go stay in here we'll bring you food your really skinny like deathly skinny but we don't want to raise suspishion." "I agree with Opal,"a white light flashed around the make dark Blue maned mare and he was in a tux. The 2 ponies walked out. She was stuck there for now.


End file.
